Harry Potter and the Lovers of Future and Past
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: Post DH No ep. A drunken night in Vegas leads to unexpected ties, troubles with international wizarding law & many mixed feelings for Harry & Hermione...The Return of Lily and James Potter due to the usage of the Resurrection Stone by someone who wishes to make Harry see the Light, doesn't help much. Friendships, Marriage, Death and Ever After get all mixed in a story about Love.
1. Late Night Talk

Hello everyone! At Last I am back in the Wizarding World! I have planned this story ever since the summer of 2012 but with my broken foot and the hell that followed my accident i couldn't wrap my mind around it to start it but 2013 will have harmony from me in this story :) I hope you will all enjoy it

The Story will be rated M soon for future chapters 'wink wink' and its kinds are romance, humour, fluff, smut, drama, hurt/comfort and a bit of angst. It's published without the help of a Beta Reader so you've been informed.

Welcome to another story and Enjoy...

* * *

_Harry Potter and the Lovers of Future and Past_

_ By Christina Potter 09_

_Chapter 1 - Late Night Talk_

_Summer 2010_

The brown haired woman was lying on the hotel bed, wide awake. The trip from the United Kingdom to the United States of America had lasted almost two hours, two hours of spinning and rushing through the atmosphere thanks to the transatlantic portkeys the ministry had administrated for the National Team of Quidditch and all the close people of the players.

She was possibly the closest person of one of the players, the team's captain. And she smiled at the thought as tomorrow, she would watch him leading of the English team against the States in the final of the contest in Los Angeles where she currently stayed in the Wizarding hotel the team was also staying.

She wasn't interested in Quidditch but she had read about it of course, the English team hadn't reached the final of the contest since 1844. The team had been that close to reach the final in 1914 but two days before the actual match, the First Muggle World War started… the fans of the team had been almost insulted by the cancelation of their Wizarding sport because of the politics of Muggles but soon the world, both Muggle and Wizarding was facing the ugliness of human nature that reached limits similar the ones of the Wizarding Wars where dark magic was involved.

She was completely shut off her thoughts of Quidditch and history when she heard a knock on the door and she stood up from her bed, crossed the room and reached the door, curious as who it'd be in such a late hour.

'Did I wake you?' A sheepish smile, hands in his pajama pockets, pale skin and familiar features with two bright emerald eyes looking at her expectedly.

'No… but I thought the players were to have no distractions from friends and people close to them, Harry.' Hermione said and Harry chuckled and shrugged.

'I'm the captain, let alone the Savior, the Conqueror, the Man who Won… I do what I want,' he tried to boast but failed, making her laugh as she made space for him to get in the room. 'And I knew you wouldn't be asleep because of the portkey travel.' He added and she smiled and nodded. They were thirty years old and friends ever since they were eleven, they knew each other's sleeping hours, waking hours, every hour as if they were their own.

'Excited about tomorrow?' she asked as she collapsed back on the bed and he followed, crushing next to her on the mattress, he took out of his pocket his wand and accioed two bottles of water Hermione had on a table across the room for them to drink and a bag of _Lays_ that lay on the same surface.

'Very… especially in case of the team's defeat and everyone's assumption that indeed, I made a mistake that I turned my back to the Auror department and chose to zoom around on a broom….' Harry said in a casual voice but Hermione could hear the underlined tone of bitterness and honesty. He was saying the truth, the moment he had chosen to become a Quidditch player, more than a decade ago, the entire Wizarding Community had almost opposed to his choice, claiming he would lose a career as an Auror. Thing was, they had no idea about half the things he had been through in the horcrux hunt, and they had no idea about him as a person. Ten years in the team and he had became the captain, leading the country to the final match of the contest and he had everyone's blessings, blessings that would be turned into curses muggle and not if the team was to lose the next day.

'You know they'll never be satisfied.' Hermione replied and Harry could hear the same bitterness in her own voice as she had been through a similar Odyssey.

Hermione Granger was made for Greatness, she had proved herself as a person of value and not just Harry Potter's best friend and for the _Daily_ _Prophet_, Harry Potter's love interest. She had proved herself as a woman of great knowledge and power, thus the entire community had expected her to become at least the Minister of Magic at age twenty, right after the official end of her studies in Hogwarts School or even better, the first Magical Prime Minister of England.

Hermione buying Flourish and Blotts as the owners were to close the bookstore due to retirement and extending it into the largest magical bookstore in Europe, was something that disappointed hundreds of people, same people that would have no bookstore to buy the School Books of their children from...

But she hadn't cared about what the others thought of her and what they thought of Harry. They had fought a war, they had tried so hard to survive every day and if he wished to zoom around on a broom all day, she was fine by it as long as he had a fall-proof spell on and she believed she could make a change in the world by keeping people educated. No Auror missions and no more nightmares of enemies and evil Wizards had to be faced from the two best friends, they had done their share in the world and even more.

Harry smiled at Hermione with a knowing smile she knew all too well and she chuckled, he was teasing her.

'What? I like the Hermione No-Shit-Given Granger!' Harry laughed and Hermione gasped and shoved him away on the mattress as he laughed. He wasn't the thin boy he once was, years of practice and the life of an athlete had kept him slender but his body had been built up with muscle, his eyes no longer needed glasses, an elegant layer of hair covered his cheeks, making his eyes even brighter in contrast with his pale skin.

'You hang around with the guys from the team way too much,' Hermione laughed as she sipped from her bottle of water and he smiled.

'At least they, like you, don't expect more things than I can give, at least not in the department of zooming on the broom.' Harry said and Hermione again got the hint and sobered up.

'Ginny?' she only asked and he sighed and this time flopped on his back with a sight.

'I keep repeating myself, I invited all of the Weasleys here for the match and she read too much into it, just like she did when I got in the party she had organized and invited everyone, like when we had the European Teams party and again, I invited everyone. She doesn't want to accept that she and I can't work. I tried more than once and it's not working.' Harry complained and Hermione sighed and nodded her head.

She knew all about the deal with Ginny and Harry, ever since the end of the war, Ginny had been trying from time to time to get back with Harry and he had tried to work things out with her but after the war, they weren't they same people and even if Ginerva tried to ignore the changes, Harry couldn't see past them. The relationship had turned unhealthy with fits of jealousy from Ginerva, outbursts of frustration from Harry and the entire Wizarding World watching Ginerva trying too much and Harry almost avoiding any kind of even friendly affection as to save himself from Ginny's attempts.

'You're not alone in this. Ron was almost suffocating during the trip.' Hermione spoke this time and Harry turned his head and looked at her tired eyes.

'He told me he'd try again with you,' Harry admitted, Hermione sighed.

'Did you tell him I was sure of it and I wasn't interested?' she asked and he sighed this time.

'Yes…'

'Perfect.'

Strangely, things with Hermione and Ron had been quicker, something that came as a surprise to the ones who knew them. They became a couple after the war and Ron truly tried to change while Hermione tried to let her guards down but they ended up in a suppressed relationship full of pretending and disappointment. The one year they were together led to a huge fight in the Christmas day of 1999 and almost the complete disaster of their friendship as the lines between old annoyances and friendship were still blurry for the two. However, Ron, like Ginny had made some attempts to mend things romantically, he tried to be himself and after Hermione had tried the medicine, she knew things would be even worse for both of them as a couple and the remains of their friendship.

The deterioration of Hermione and Ron's relationship had led to changes between the two men of the trio as well. Harry had tried to be neuter between his friends but usually it was Hermione who ended up in his flat with tears in her eyes and it was him who picked up the pieces after every fight, it was him who confronted Ron for his cruel words and it was him who took the blows from Ron's jealousy that never truly died before Harry and Hermione's relationship.

_You choose him._

Ron had never forgotten these three words he had told Hermione in that tent in the middle of nowhere, and he had repeated them over and over in fights before Harry or in his absence, making things clear about how little he had trusted Hermione while with him and how he felt about Harry himself.

'Anyway,' Harry finally concluded and brought both back in reality. 'What you think will happen tomorrow?' he asked and she could see he was nervous. She smiled and took his hand in hers.

'The match will start in a sea of red and white and blue, the anthems will be heard, the Lion and the Dragons of England will rise as the mascots, followed by the Americans' Eagle and then you'll start playing, the score will get high, like half the audience in the stadium thanks to the new rules of usage of Beladona in the contest –which may I add, I disapprove strongly-. And then you'll make an amazing catch of the Snitch, the Team will win, Ginny will start making interviews about how proud she is of you… your fanclub in the USA will skyrocket and you and the team will get drunk while the _Prophet_ the next day will be worshiping you.' Hermione described what was more likely to happen in her own mind and Harry laughed at the end of it.

'What about you?' he asked and she grinned.

'I will remain sober until I am to drag your sorry ass back here in the hotel… which I will probably do even before the game if we stay awake any longer.' Hermione answered and checked her wristwatch, a gift from Harry years ago as to "get out of that bookhole before the sun sets for good at least once per week" as he had said with a smile when he showed it to her in her twenty second birthday. Harry sighed and nodded as he stood up with a small groan, their hands no longer in each other's palm.

'You're right, Hermione, as always.' He said and looked at her in the eyes for a moment, Hermione would swear he was about to say something more, but he finally took another gulp from the water and smiled at her as he made two steps closer and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

'Sleep tight,' he whispered against her skin and she inhaled as his familiar scent washed all over her with the gesture of the light kiss.

'Good night, Harry, sweet dreams.' She almost whispered and wondered what in the world was wrong with her. The Lines had been untypically drawn a very long time ago, things were clear with each other, they were like siblings.

'Night…' he whispered and finally moved away.

She wanted to stop him for some reason, maybe offer him to sleep in the same room with her like they had done for monhts in the hunt, maybe stay another ten minutes as she still felt wide awake from the portkey flight and the rush of emotion from his tender gesture.

She said nothing however, remained on her bed silent, watching him leave the room and close the door behind him with something incomplete between them hanging in the air…

* * *

take the first chapter as a preface as to where the characters stand today with a taste of background info for the main characters, more is to come hopefully in the weekend but a warm welcome would be trully appreciated as i have been away from the harmony writing for weeks if not months. Expect a chapter per week (hopefully) as my work, boyfriend and friends are taking away a lot of my time, but I promise I'll do my best to keep the updates at least in a weekly basis.

Thanks for reading, please review :)

CP09


	2. Drunk and Enduring

And here is the second chapter! as promised the quicker i could, thank you all so very much for the warm welcome back! I'm so happy you're all here to have me back for yet another story, I promise I'll do my best to be updating once a week or even sooner if my life allows me to :D

Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter Two - Drunk and Enduring

'We'll soon be World Champions!' Hermione heard Mr. Weasley exclaiming in enthusiasm as she and the Weasley family were moving up the stairs that led to their VIP seats of the Hecate stadium that was built right outside the muggle city of Los Angeles.

Ron was right next to Hermione and he smiled at her as she looked at him. 'What do you think? We'll be champions?' he asked and Hermione kept her smile on although she knew it wasn't in Ron's character to question anything Quidditch related.

'I think we'll be,' She finally concluded and he smiled and cheered on as they reached the section with the rest of the selected few that would watch the match from that spot. Hermione looked around her and couldn't deny the pulse the thousands of people were giving in anticipation.

The Hecate stadium was certainly larger than the one in England, the name given by the Goddess of Witchcraft it had certainly the extravagant feeling the Americans had wished to give to the largest as of yet, Quidditch stadium around the world. The hundred and fifty thousands of people in the massive place were creating a huge live painting of red, white and blue as both national teams shared the same colors. The English, British and U.S. flags were everywhere and creating beautiful scenery of one of the most important sport encounters of modern history.

Hermione was ready to sit next to Ron who had kept a seat empty for her two seats from the end of the front row, when a hand wrapped around hers and she turned to find no one else but one of her oldest foreign friends.

'Victor!' she exclaimed and hugged him warmly. Victor Krum and Hermione had kept their friendship through letters and some rare occasions as this one where they met in Quidditch parties or pitches thanks to Harry's career. The former Quidditch player had remained handsome with his hard features, built body full of muscle and gentle eyes..

'I knew if Harry Potter was playing, Hermione Granger would be there to watch,' he said with his English improved over the years, he wasn't a sixteen year old anymore. Hermione chuckled and smiled brightly at him who even let down by her in the romantic level, he had remained a good and loyal friend over the years. 'The England colors suit you.' He added as he looked at her up and down, she was wearing jeans and boots but her t-shirt had the three dragons of the Quidditch team on, her scarf had England's color and she had taken it a step further and painted a line with white and red on her cheeks, her hair always in a bushy ponytail, out of the way.

'Thank you,' she said with a small blush, 'You're here for the match?' she asked and he smiled and nodded.

'Bulgaria lost from Peru in the Semi-Finals but it's always a joy to coach your team to the World Cup, since I don't play anymore… plus it's nice to feel the thrill of it even off the broom.' Victor said as he looked at the thousands of watchers with longing in his eyes. Hermione remembered he had finished his career four years ago and ever since had remained in his national team but this time in the position of the coach. 'How are you doing?' he asked as he gestured for the both of them to sit in the last two seats of the front row, to Ron's disappointment and annoyance.

'I'm great, the bookstore is now enlarged and gives even more profit, I'm waiting tens of new series of books before the start of the new school season.' Hermione said with enthusiasm about her own work and Victor smiled at her with affection.

'Always the… how you call it in England…?' he wondered and struggled for the word.

'The Book-Worm,' she gave him the answer and he laughed his booming laugh and nodded.

'That one! I'm happy for you, Hermione. Harry Potter is a vey lucky man!' Victor said sincerely and Hermione frowned just a little at his words.

'What do you mean?' she asked gently and he only smiled and started cheering as the Minister for Magic of the United States stood up and moved to the podium of the stadium for the opening. Hermione had no more time to speak as the Minister charmed his voice and started speaking.

'IT'S MY SINCERE PLEASURE TO WELCOME YOU ALL, QUIDDITCH FANS TO THE FINAL MATCH OF THE 426th WORLD CUP!' The man said and everyone cheered around the stadium. His place was taken by two men who would describe the entire match for the people in the stadium and the millions of wizards in the Wireless that were listening to the magical stations of Quidditch around the globe.

'WELCOME EVERYONE! THIS IS THE FINAL OF THE CONTEST AND OH BOY! WHAT A MATCH? THE QUEEN CERTAINLY WISHES FOR THE STATES TO LOSE AND THE STATES WISH TO CELEBRATE ANOTHER INDEPENDENCE DAY!'The man with the American accent started and both sides cheered for their own team.

'WE HAVE THE GUESTS ARRIVING, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! ENGLLLAAAAAAAND!' the other host said in a British accent and at that moment, the national team zoomed in the stadium within a frenzy of screams, only then, Hermione noticed the countless banners with Harry's face on, both from the British and the Americans. The team's emblem was also everywhere with its three yellow dragons, two Bludgers and a Quaffle between them, all over a background of four chequered squares of red and white.

The mascots of the team entered the stadium and everyone cheered as this time, the team's sport president had chosen four real teen dragons that entered the stadium under the care of trainers. Two Common Welsh Greens and two Hebridean Blacks, the native dragons of Britain, flapped their tails and groaned towards the place the Americans were coming, in a trained move of what the Americans should expect.

'AND NOW THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA! COME ON, BOYS!' the American sportsman cheered.

The American team arrived through screams and cheers that still addressed the English Team and more specifically Harry. They did their special move on their brooms and soon were faking a bow gesture as their mascots entered the stadium. Hippogriffs showed up all proud with their heads high and their winds stretched. The Dragons breathed fire and the Hippogriffs answered with screams and flapping of their wings, the trainers of both sides kept the beasts in check as not to have the pandemonium of previous contests.

The match was about to start and Hermione had already spotted Harry in his scarlet colors, he was leading of the team, giving hands with the other captain mid-air and moving to his position as the Seeker, for a moment he turned his head and looked towards the VIP section of the watchers.

Hermione heard from her left Ginny squealing and saying something in enthusiasm but on her right, she heard Victor's subtle chuckle and a few words that seemed very much like "a lucky man indeed", Hermione could have sworn Harry was looking right at her.

The match started the moment the mascots were withdrawn and the balls released. The players zoomed around the pitch with talent and efficiency you can see only in the level of the World Cup. Hermione kept her eyes on Harry but the new Thunderbolts 1 of the National Team made her work difficult.

'Come on, England!' Ron screamed by her side and she chuckled as the crème of the stadium in that part of the stands were screaming like crazy, all fanatics of a good match, high positions and profiles forgotten before the thrill of the moment. Hermione looked at Ron for and smiled for his positive attitude before his friend who was in the national team.

If Harry and Hermione had been a disappointment for many with their career choices after the war, there was no way to describe how people had felt about Ron. After the war, he never returned to Hogwarts to complete his year, just like Harry, they had decided both to try the Quidditch tryouts for various teams of the league, with Harry wishing and achieving to enter the Puddlemere United and Ron trying for the Canons. It was where it showed that Ron was never a great Quidditch player. Harry entered the team while Ron failed to and he decided to try and help at least for awhile his brother George with the shop in Diagon. That was almost eleven years ago. Ron had taken over Fred's place and soon the two brothers were opening another shop in Hongsmeade -materializing Fred's dream- and then two more in Salem and New Orleans and four more in European Wizarding places as Prague, Athens, Berlin and Paris.

Even if now Ron was much more comfortable with the ways his professional life had turned out to be, Hermione still remembered the months he spent envying, snapping and acting selfishly before Harry who had just started in Puddlemere or the way he had stormed out of the Burrow when Harry had announced that the National Team's coach had contacted him.

She sighed and decided to put everything in the past. Ron was happy, Harry was happy and the Wizarding community and their stupid expectations be damned, the three of them were happy with their jobs and their friendship even through damaged as a trio.

She was paying little attention to the match that had been set on fire as the Americans in blue and the English in red were scoring like crazy. The fans wouldn't stop screaming and even in the VIP sections most of the people were standing and gesturing for the teams just like the coaches were doing in their own spots of the stadium.

At that moment Harry zoomed right before the VIP section and the American seeker followed right after him, Hermione caught glimpse of him and everyone started screaming as he was going for the Snitch in amazing speed.

The two seekers started bumping on each other by the shoulder, trying to slow each other down while they kept their eyes on the Snitch that suddenly flew up like a bullet, causing both players to do the same. Harry found the chance to move just a little bit faster but the timing was wrong as a bludger was sent to his way at the moment he was to catch the Snitch. One of England's beaters dodged the black ball of metal but the moment was lost for both seekers and the Snitch was gone again. Hermione could see Harry cursing as he scanned the vast stadium up and down for the golden little devil. Hermione sighed but clapped for the try, they were that close.

The game went on with both teams trying group efforts, solos and risky moves like jumping off the broom as to score the quaffle and then landing on the right way just as not to fall in the void. Hermione in times like this, realized even more why she would never play Quidditch, it was enough cardio watching the match…

She checked her wristwatch with a smile as it was a gift from Harry and realized that it had already been an hour and half of the game, time flew by when your best friend was trying to win the Quidditch Cup.

The Americans scored five goals in a row but the English answered with six and soon for some reason the four beaters were engaged in a quarrel that had the referee pausing the match for seconds, giving time out punishments to both teams and restoring the match with only the chasers and Seekers on their own while the bludgers remained uncontrolled.

'Be careful, Harry!' Ginny screamed from her spot on the VIP section and Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes. Ginny was also a Quidditch player for the Holyhead Harpies and always pretended to be the expert on everything Quidditch related, especially when Harry was around as to be swiped of his feet with her unlimited knowledge on things already taught to children…. Hermione needed to stop thinking so bitterly of her friend just because she was trying the things she would never do herself.

'Even the World Cup is not interesting enough to Miss Granger.' Victor joked by her side, bringing her back to reality. 'But you know, glaring like that to his ex is not really helping… maybe hex her, that's what a Balkan woman would do to competition.' He added with mischief in his eyes and she blushed, chuckled, shoved his arm playfully and resumed her attention to the match.

The Beaters were out of their timeout again and were zooming after the bludgers like maniacs in their try to make up for lost time, the chasers took notice and started backing each other again. It all happened in a flash. The American seeker was after the snitch, Harry was after both a tenth of the second later, the sportsmen and the entire stadium erupted in screams of excitement and then the snitch was trapped between Harry's fingers as tightly as possible with the English team being sent to heaven of the Cup.

'POTTER DID IT! THE BOY WHO AT LAST GAVE THE WORLD CUP TO ENGLAND! OUR WORLD CHAMPIONS, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!' the sportsman from England was screaming in a frenzy like the rest all around the stadium. Hermione was clapping furiously, singing the national anthem, the players' names and various songs for the team like the rest and of course Ron found the chance to hug her tightly and kiss her on both cheeks as everyone hugged everyone in happiness.

The Ministers for Magic of both countries moved to the podium after a few minutes and the American team reached them for the medals of the second place, everyone cheered and clapped for them and then the English followed. The Minister for Magic of England, Kingley Shacklebolt smiled brightly as Harry reached him still on his broom and handed him the cup while thousands of magical cameras were snapping the moment, one of them was of Molly Weasley's.

Harry took the massive golden Cup with the small glowing globe in its center and beamed around the stadium in happiness before he could hand it to his teammates who took it in turns and cheered before the team could start circling the stadium in a group. The Dragons were released again in the stadium and breathed fire up in the air from the four corners of the stadium as their trainers positioned them. Hermione kept clapping satisfied with Harry's happy face as he moved around on his broom all smiles and joyful beaming.

It was at least half an hour later when everyone from the VIP section moved to the area of the after party within the stadium, a feast was already organized with huge tables heavy with food and drinks, the reporters in a corner for some pictures and words from the players and various important people and everyone waited for the champions to arrive.

First, the Americans got in the room and everyone clapped for the good try and the second place they had earned, some of the players shook hands with various people and Victor seemed to know at least the older ones who greeted him with shakes of the hand and pats on the shoulder.

The English got in the room last and everyone cheered as they carried the World Cup with them. The reporters snapped photos and stopped every interview they were taking at that moment from various people as to capture the moment of the team's arrival.

To Hermione's dismay and utter annoyance, as expected, she saw Ginny rushing close to the team and hugging Harry furiously, he'd been taken aback as he was talking with a teammate while the flashes got crazy. He smiled embarrassed and took Ginny's arms from around him, smiled at her, said something Hermione was too far from them to hear and finally moved away from her, leaving her a few steps behind with a solemn face of few seconds before she could smile brightly at the cameras.

Hermione's smile returned as Harry moved closer to where she and the rest were, he thanked Arthur who hugged him like a father would do, then he shared more hugs with the rest of the Weasleys and finally hugged Ron with a huge smile.

'Well done, mate, after this you need to go to the Canons!' Ron joked and Harry laughed out loud, his unshaved face making him look slightly older than he was.

'No chance in hell, Weasley.' He declared and laughed again as he finally looked at Hermione and opened his arms for her to come closer. She did so with a huge smile and even though she could see the flashes going crazy once more for their embrace, she didn't care. His muscular arms wrapped around her and soon she couldn't feel the ground beneath her feet. She chuckled and laughed as he set her back down and smiled brightly at her.

'Just like you said it'd go, Hermione,' Harry said with a huge smile on his face and she shrugged and nodded.

'I'm good at predicting the obvious,' Hermione replied and he laughed more.

'You're the Brightest Witch of your age for good reason, is my opinion.' He said and she blushed as he nudged her elbow playfully. As the rest were talking among themselves, commenting on each moment of the match, he lowered his lips closer to her ear.

'Thank you for yesterday's talk, I really needed the reassurance.' He admitted and this time she smiled at him with her timeless smile she had only for him.

'Oh Harry, it was nothing,' she said and he smiled and nodded again. The two took drinks and remained by each other's company as they observed the people around. Hermione spotted Ginny talking to some reporters.

'It was embarrassing the way she threw herself at me the moment I got in the room,' Harry commented as he had seen which she was looking at. Hermione sighed and drunk from her wine.

'You didn't expect it?' she asked honestly and he sighed.

'Not really, not after the talk we had right before the portkey travel here… I cleaned things with her, again, and she still thinks I'm sixteen and that throwing her arms around me after a Quidditch victory will do the trick…' He admitted and Hermione tried to remain neuter before the things Harry said and she agreed with.

'Lets get drunk!' a teammate of Harry's called out the moment the reporters were escorted outside, a few minutes after and everyone around the room seemed more relaxed and ready to have the time of their lives, they were in Los Angeles and they could have a lot of fun.

Soon they were all drinking and even if Hermione wished to remain sober as to keep some control, Harry made sure her glass was always filled either with elf-wine or firewhiskey. She had promised herself she wouldn't drink but he seemed so happy and funnily drunk that she allowed herself to drink a little bit more than her standard for the occasion, it wasn't every day indeed your best friend was leading the national team to the World Cup.

She was certain she was still fine but between singing with the rest, laughing at Harry's jokes and everyone's jokes and trying to stop drinking as Harry kept on proposing for the both of them and their future and then clearing his glass, Hermione started feeling tipsy.

She was soon giggling by his side and he found her voice adorable, the usually sober and controlled Hermione Jane Granger was all loosen up and actually giggling as he refilled their glasses again and again. He didn't care about Ginny, the reporters and the frenzy when they'd be back in England or the hectic times he'd have with Puddlemere in a month's time when the league was starting again. All he cared about was that he had survived the war, had made a life for himself and now he was celebrating the winning of the World Cup he led of with his best friends, and most importantly, Hermione was right there to enjoy the victory like he always wished for her to be, by his side.

'You know, Victor told me before,' Hermione started talking, her tongue felt ready to form words she wouldn't have formed if sober, she giggled at the thought. 'That you're a lucky man to have me,' she added and Harry looked at her completely seriously for a moment.

'I know,' he said and she looked at him as seriously as he could before they could both burst in laughter a moment later, everything seemed funny, hilarious even.

'And truth is, I'm lucky to have you as well,' Hermione added and this time they couldn't stop the fit of giggles they both had.

'You know, Hermione, _my_ Hermione, it would have been a lot easier if we had looked straight at some things a loooooong time agooooo, but noooo we keep barking around the wrong trees…' Harry said honestly, too honestly, causing both to laugh again. The room was emptying from people but the two didn't seem ready to leave.

'I know… imagine how easier things would have been if we… we…' she tried again before she could hiccup twice 'if we had stayed in the forest of Dean to grow old!' she said and after a small pause from both at the possibility, more laughter followed.

'You and I… just the two of us!' Harry said and both of them laughed until they could do it anymore and they fallen in an awkward silence between two drunk people. At that moment an angry Ginny appeared and looked at both.

'It's time for all of us to head back to the hotel, I think,' she said as she looked at Harry's arm that was wrapped around Hermione's shoulders as they sat by each other. Harry barked a laugh and shook his head.

'Or what, Ginny? Let us be, we made it through a crazy hunt in the middle of nowhere, just the two of us, we'll make it through tonight as well. Hermione and I always make it.' Harry said and even if Hermione wouldn't have approved of Harry's exasperated and curt tone to Ginny, at that moment, she couldn't agree more with his words. Ginny huffed in annoyance, shot a last glare at Hermione exclusively this time and left the table.

'She doesn't deserve all this,' Hermione admitted. 'She needs to move on and find someone who will care for her, maybe go back to Dean,' she added and the two remained to stare at Ginny's back for a few seconds until they started laughing again, Harry filling once more the glasses for them to empty them right afterward.

'We don't deserve _any_ of this but here we are, drunk and enduring.' Harry said and Hermione looked at him.

'I know…' she added and as he looked at her, an idea came in his mind.

'Do you trust me?' he asked and she looked at him, the last part of her brain that still wasn't swimming in alcohol working for the answer.

'With my life,' she replied and he smiled, taking the Snitch he had gotten out of his pocket along his wand.

'_Portus_.' Harry said clearly and the Snitch glowed blue for a moment.

'What are you doing, Harry?' Hermione asked with a chuckle and he smiled.

'What I want to, we won't apparate… a portkey is safe. Come on, you said you trust me. On the count of three.' Harry said and Hermione had no other choice but do what he said, her hand hovering over the snitch. 'One… two… three.' The two felt the sensation of portkey traveling immediately and found themselves in bundle of their own bodies in a busy street.

'Welcome to Las Vegas, the place we'll get married!' Harry exclaimed happily and Hermione couldn't stop the laughter from her lips in her drunken mind.

* * *

Drunk harmony is funny harmony, isn't it? I hope you all enjoyed the quidditch match and our couple all drunk and ready to get married in vegas :P I like to think that just a little alcohol is enough for them to do something like that, especially after tipsy hermione in hbp and hypnotized harry in gof, soo what you think? let me know in reviews please

thanks for reading, please review :)


	3. Elvis and Dead People

Hello everybody, sorry for the slightly delayed chapter but my week was full with extra hours at work and the possibility of me moving to a new house in the first days of February, no worries I'll try to keep the updates weekly, I promise. Thank you all for the amazing reviews, countless favs and alerts for the fic and your sweet words.

Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter Three – Elvis and Dead People

'It will be a life full of happiness!' Harry laughed out loud as he moved with Hermione by his arm close to the chapel with the neon lights all around.

'After so many years of fighting demons and villains!' Hermione called out as drunk and out of her somber mind. They both laughed.

'Remember when Voldemort was just right there? In the middle of the Great Hall? Daaamn it was awful!' Harry shouted and some other muggles, drunk as well cheered at the couple for no reason as the due stumbled closer to the chapel's door. It was open, just like countless other chapels, casinos, bars and clubs around Vegas.

'I do… I remember trying to pass by every enemy, hex everyone and reach you, but I remember you finishing him… and then I felt cold, empty, and then all my purpose was for you to be healed and happy.' Hermione was saying through laughter right before she could somber and find Harry pulling her closer to him.

Their lips met in a frenzy of need, lust, compassion and shared pain, hiding the other, overwhelming feelings they didn't dare name in their drunken state. They remained there, kissing each other with need, fighting for a dominance useless through the kiss that ended with a gasp and the two best friends staring in each other's eyes, maybe even for a moment, completely somber.

'Lets do this,' Harry finally said and took her hand and started moving inside the chapel with Hermione following.

They entered the place full of neon lights and plastic plants in a drunken haze and approached the desk where no one else but an Elvis Presley wannabe was grinning at them, possibly as drunk as the couple of best friends and soon-to-be couple of spouses.

'Well well, we have a couple ready to tie the knot with a bang!' the man said in a thick accent and then grabbed his guitar and started singing as Harry and Hermione started laughing like lunatics.

'We're ready, king… sir, to tie… the knot!' Hermione said between hiccups and Harry laughed as he scooped her in his arms and nodded.

'It'll be 50 bucks and 50 more for the rings, they're silver… but hey! They're your wedding rings, damn it!' Elvis said and brought a bottle from a drawer of the desk and gulped down some of the liquid in it, yep, definitely drunk…

'Search my pocket,' Harry said and Hermione tried to reach her hand down, grabbed his semi-stiff member, casing him to jerk and almost throw her down, laughed out loud and finally found the pocket with wallet instead the one with the wand. She opened it, still in Harry's arms and took out the hundred dollars for the wedding, gave them to Elvis and then put the wallet in her own pocket to save time. The fake Elvis took the money, took a paper form to fill the names of the legal contract and then led them to the main chapel with the 80's décor all around and brought them before the aisle.

'Your names, my sweets?' he asked and both friends tried to focus on the question while Hermione remained in Harry's arms.

'Harry James Potter, yep that one!' Harry said first and Hermione giggled and smacked another kiss on his lips.

'And Hermione Jane Potter, no Granger, it'll be Potter in a minute.' Hermione said and Harry almost dropped her in his laughter, causing both to laugh even harder.

Suddenly, the Elvis before them turned somber and adjusted his sunglasses, his sparkly magenta costume catching the light with its tens of crystals on it.

'OK, Harry James, repeat after me,' Elvis said and Harry nodded frantically. ' I take you, Hermione Jane, to be my wife, in good and bad, sickness and health and love you tender…' Elvis said and Harry cleared his throat and adjusted Hermione in his arms.

'I take you, Hermione… Jane, to be my wife, in bad and health, in sick and good and love you tendeeer!' he said and at the end he even sung the little phrase from Elvis' song, mismatching the vows but speaking them out nonetheless. Elvis clapped, whirled around himself and pressed a button of his guitar and an "awww" sound from a fake audience was heard, causing the three of them to laugh hysterically.

'Now, Hermione Jane, after me,' he said and pointed at Hermione who nodded happily. 'I take you, Harry James, to be my husband, in good and bad, sickness and health, and love you tender,' Elvis said and Hermione snickered and nodded frantically as well.

'I take you, Harry James, to be my husband… in good and bad, hik- in sickness and health, and looove you teeenderr.' Hermione repeated between hiccups that caused the couple to giggle and kiss passionately before Elvis.

'And since you're drunk and want to fuck each other's brains out, by the power and talent vested in me…' Elvis said and pressed another button, causing drums to be heard in a crescendo. Tried with effort to put on their rings as they were in no shape to make it with Hermione in Harry's arms and the amount of alcohol in their system. 'I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride… again!' Elvis said and Harry left Hermione down on her feet only to lock her in another embrace and kiss her like there was no tomorrow.

'I just need you to sign up this paper and we're all good and legal.' Elvis said while the two kept kissing and both Harry and Hermione kept the kiss on, fumbled in their clothes until they found their wands and cast a signing spell on the paper before the bemused Elvis before they could apparate away.

'Wow… and then people don't believe I'm alive…' he said in his drunken haze before he could start playing his guitar with the tones of _Suspicious Minds_…

Harry and Hermione reached Los Angeles and the hotel's room that belonged to Harry with a loud crack and the miracle of not splinching themselves in the process. They were still locked in an embrace and fell on the bed in a hip of laughter, kisses and caresses.

'Dear wife!' Harry exclaimed as he paused for a moment and looked at Hermione, for that moment, everything felt right, he was a world champion, a traumatized war hero, and a married man.

'My husband,' Hermione replied and smiled at him, for a moment her mind cleared just a bit, and the heaviness of their action settled just a bit but that was all for a single moment, then she burst in giggles.

'Hermione Potter, it has a ring to it!' he said as he started lifting up the England t-shirt she was wearing the same moment Hermione attacked the buckle of his jeans. They struggled with their clothes, Harry ending up tearing off him his own blouse, almost falling off the bed in his try to take of his jeans without taking off his shoes and he simply lowered Hermione's jeans and let them hang from one of her legs in their haste to get naked.

'That's more like it,' Hermione whispered as Harry hovered above her and rubbed her pelvis with his own, causing both to moan as he brushed against her most sensitive part with his member. 'Harry…' she whispered as he lowered his head to trail kisses from her neck down to her throat, collarbone and then her breasts, filling his hands and mouth with her tender flesh. She arched her body and moaned loudly and the slowed down pace lasted only a moment more as they both attacked each other in feverish kisses and a tight embrace.

He was within her with a thrust of pleasure and drunken need, hidden feelings and undiscovered insecurities and the reality of what they're doing postponed for the next morning. They were moving against each other with passion, Harry caressing every inch of her body while she kissed, caressed and even clawed at his own body with need.

He moved on his back, taking her with him and she followed gladly, Harry had noticed her body for years now… he always knew there was a beautiful body, a beautiful girl under the Hogwarts robes, he was certain of it, but as he watched Hermione now, with her feminine carves, her full breasts and her flawless skin above him, he could truly realize, even with the alcohol in his system, that she was the one he should be having with him, in bed and in every other occasion and place, a long time ago. His drunken mind decided however to remain on the almost flawless skin of hers for now, as he reached up and touched a scar right above her heart. She looked down at him and her drunken blush deepened with embarrassment.

'Department of Mysteries, Dolohov,' she only said and he looked at her in the eyes, for a moment, his own mind cleared and he was seeing his best friend Hermione, his wife Hermione, staring down at him embarrassed of a war medal only a true warrior could have. He sat up and embraced her, turning the angle to the lotus and kissed her passionately.

'You're perfect,' he whispered and Hermione moaned as she raised just a bit as to move back down on him with his member deeper than before inside her body. She then noticed his own scar above the left side of his chest. He looked down at it for a moment.

'The locket, the night the doe appeared.' He said and she nodded and kissed him passionately but with a tenderness only she could show to him.

Everything was working out as it should be, all the foes were away, all the friends, stalkers, crazy fans and critics and fears had backed down and it was just the two of them. He with his always disarming truth and her, by his side, with all her logic tossed out the window and her heart out in the open and tied in a knot, literally, with his. Harry, her best friend, the first person in her life was her husband, and everything was perfect, everything was right, for that one night, everything had finally fallen into place.

She pushed him back down and kept moving above him, making both moan and scream in pleasure, it was what they always needed, what they never dared reach out and claim, only now they had it under a haze and the circumstances would be there along the hangover.

'Oh Harry!' Hermione screamed first, her entire body tingling, arching and burning with the ecstasy of her climax, milking him with her walls and her head falling back as she held hands with him, who at her sight of perfect pleasure and utter undo, couldn't last a moment longer and reached his own climax with a cry of her name and his own body surrendering to their encounter.

The first sunrise hit Hermione's face and she accepted the warm caress of it with a not so lady-like groan, she looked up and saw Harry's face down in the pillow next to hers, his arm holding her down awkwardly. Her eyes widened as she realized his bare ass was staring up at the room, just like her own bare ass was exposed on the side. They were as naked as the day they were born and that meant very naked. She was left speechless as flashes from the last night rushed in her mind and the memories of Elvis, public demonstration of magic, vows, alcohol and sex created a massive panic attack built.

She was ready to shake Harry awake, shake herself up and throw up because of the panic mixed with the hangover but a voice behind her made her freeze and turn her head slowly towards the source of the voice.

'Good morning, Hermione dear…' the semi-transparent form of Lily Evans Potter, right next to the also semi-transparent form of James Potter, was smiling amused at her.

This time she shrieked, she shrieked as loudly as a human can shriek at the sight of her best friend's dead parents–whose grave she visited often-, staring back at her with smiles on their faces while she was naked in bed with said best friend and flashes of a Las Vegas Elvis Presley wedding from the last night hammered her mind. Her body gave in to the panic, ignoring the hangover, and she jolted off her side in the bed, almost broke Harry's arm in her try to jump over his still asleep body and fell on the floor from the other side of the bed in a hip of pain, nausea and fright.

Harry felt the pain in his arm, making his realize the shriek wasn't in his dreams of getting married to Hermione before Elvis, strange dreams… he raised his head from the pillow and looked straight on the floor were Hermione was panting with wide eyes and very _very_ nude…

'Hermione?' he could only ask, his mind still too hazed and in pain to ask himself about their state of undress, the dream that suddenly felt very real and her wide eyes. 'What's wrong?' he asked as if seeing his best friend naked by his bed was normal and he was only worried because of her frightened eyes.

'Harry… I think we're married…. And I think I see dead people….' She replied in a whisper and Harry heard the pair of snickering from behind him before he could turn his head to look at his parents.

* * *

Ohohoho sooo what you think? I had to even search for las vegas wedding in youtube to see the dos and don'ts of it :P what you think guys? yep smut from chapter three, the potters are back and hhr make the new ones... and what about Elvis huh? the king lives! :P

thank you for reading, please review :D


	4. Priorities and Unsolved Mistakes

OK I know I promised a chapter per week and I couldn't make it last weekend but I was moving to a new house and you can't imagine how much effort i put to the new flat to make everything look decent and actually make it look like a home lol, but here i am, in the new house and ready to keep up, here is the next day reaction chapter, i hope you will enjoy it and THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED AND PMED ME ABOUT THE CHAPTER I am so happy you love it and your support was the motivation for me to finish it even if it's 1 am right now and i am working tomorrow

Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter Four - Priorities and Unsolved Mistakes

'Hello, son,' James said with a casual smile on his face while Harry struggled to sat on his bare ass, hide his body with a sheet and at the same time, try to conceal Hermione's nakedness.

'D-dad? Mum?' he asked in disbelief as he remained with wild eyes to look at their semi-transparent forms in the corner of the room.

'It's us, Harry, someone is using the Stone and brought us back.' Lily tries to explain with her calming voice having a tiny echo. Harry couldn't believe his ears as he was seeing his parents in the same way he had seen them years ago for mare moments before he thought he'd face his end.

'Uhm… can you… can you turn around for a moment please?' Hermione's voice was heard from the bed's side and Harry looked down at the scarlet red cheeks of his very alive best friend who remained naked on the floor. Harry's eye was caught by the silver band around her wedding ring finger before he could check his own and find a matching one.

Oh Boy…

James and Lily sniggered as they turned their backs to the younger couple and Harry thought for a moment how stupid it was to ask for two actual ghosts to turn around and not look at them when they were supposedly always with them, he shuddered at the thought, his nakedness in bed with his best friend who seemed very married to him, started to sink in.

He helped Hermione stand up, stood up himself, blushed even more as they stumbled nakedly on each other until they could reach for their scattered clothes and put them on as quickly as possible. Hermione twisted her hair up in a bun and only then noticed the ring on her finger, a fresh panic attack rising.

'Ok, you can turn around now,' Harry said and his parents obeyed and smiled at Hermione as well.

'Hello, dear,' Lily said again and Hermione felt mortified as much as she panicked. Harry's parents were at the same bedroom with her and their son right after the first night of their marriage.

Her mind went blank as she realized about ten more things at the same time considering the marriage. She was left speechless for a few moments, not having processed at all the fact of the Potter's presence by the stone.

'Do you know who uses the stone? We must stop them, this is not right for any of us,' Harry asked his parents and they both shook their heads, their smiles fading and actual concern painting their semi-transparent features.

'We do not know, we can only control to who we are visible and to who we are not, but we do not know who is using the stone, you see a Hallow is not bound to its holder, only to the spirits it brings back.' Lily explained to her boy and her eyes were filled with longing.

'We know it's not right and we need to stop whoever it is the soonest but we also must admit that we missed you, Harry.' This time James said and Harry smiled at his parents as the last time he had seen them he had believed it was the last. The temptation had always been there but he had hoped he had known better, than that someone for some reason –certainly not out of concern or compassion- were using the stone, it was hard for him to even allow himself adjust to their presence in the tiniest, but still it felt great to see them again.

'We should inform the ministry of this, Kingsley will be able to help.' Harry finally said and this time looked at Hermione whose lips had remained silent and eyes were still wide.

'Hermione?' he asked and the young brunette looked at him with worry.

'The ministry will soon contact us, do not worry about it…' she said and as if on cue, there was a tapping on the window of a huge owl. Harry rushed to the window to open it while Hermione flopped on the bed and hid her face in her hands as the owl flew in the room, dropped a large envelope and then left as quickly as possible.

'Oh my God….' Hermione whispered as she glanced at the letter, Harry wasn't sure what to do while the Potters watched unable to interfere in the physical world.

The letter remained still on a table that had landed until it squirmed, shook and then hovered in the air on it own, the folds of the paper creating an almost human mouth that started talking formally.

'_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter and Mrs. Hermione Jane Potter –nee Granger_

_The ministry for magic would like to congratulate you for your recent wedlock and to inform you of the following new legal and economic issues that have been established since Mr. Harry James Potter is owner of vaults in Gringorts Bank with no deposit limit._

_Although the wedding ceremony took place in Muggle Grounds and outside the United Kingdom, the marriage is therefore valid._

_It will be required of the spouses to visit the British ministry within twenty working days and apply the new information of establishment required by the International Database of Domestic Affairs of the Wizarding and Muggle Communities. _

_The new status of Mrs. Potter's vault is therefore shared with Mr. Potter's vaults (the #1294 Black family Vault and #1027 Potter Family Vault) and the missus has access to half the fortune of Mr. Potter because of the lack of prenuptial agreement signed and applied to the Ministry's Archive. _

_The #3086 Granger Hermione Vault is therefore allowed to be modified by Mr. Harry James Potter and the money transferred to it will be accounted in the taxation for the ministry according Mr. Potter's fortune and combined properties both in the Wizarding and the Muggle world. _

_The official announcement of the wedlock will be published in the social column of the Evening Prophet of the present day as to be formally announced like every other social event that possibly concerns legal issues with third parties or individuals._

_The properties of Grimmauld Place No12 and Diagon Alley No6 are therefore accounted as shared property of the spouses and it will be required to have both parties signing up for their taxation in common as both properties are active according the Control of Magical Activity Records of the Ministry. _

_Sincerely_

_Caddice Brown  
Head of the Wizengamot Administration Services_

'Oh God, oh God, oh God,' was the only thing heard and came from Hermione's lips who had her head still buried in her hands. The letter stopped for a moment, leaving them all frozen until it moved in the air and started talking again.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter_

_The Improper Use of Magic Office of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement detected the improper use of magic in the presence of a muggle via the use of the Apparition Technique at 4AM GMT-8 Las Vegas USA and demands the presence of both accused individuals in the Minister's Oval Office on Tuesday morning at 8 AM for the hearing appointed under the Legal Immunity Control for War Heroes, Veterans and Survivors, before the Minister himself. The deficiency of your presence in the appointed hearing will activate the warrant of arrest for improper use of magic in the presence of a muggle, violation of International Apparition Law in the United States and authority opposition. _

_Sincerely_

_Agatha Moore  
Head of the Improper Use of Magic Office_

Harry's mind was racing as he hadn't only married Hermione, he had actually violated International law and soon, all of it would be plastered with huge letters on the Prophet as people like Skitter wouldn't let it go like this in the small column of standard social events of the community. Hermione was still holding her head with her hands and he knew she was the only who would be well read enough to answer his questions.

'How is it possible for a fake Vegas wedding that is not valid outside Vegas to be valid for our community?' he asked as he rubbed his hangover face and moved closer to Hermione, leaving the shock of seeing his parents aside for the new one of his marriage to no one else but the woman he wanted by his side for years, only not under such circumstances, and he just didn't want to consider the fact of last night's literal climax.

Hermione raised her head for a moment and looked at him. They were actually married, under a warrant and soon required to show their faces to the very well informed world of their marriage. She couldn't allow the panic at the thought of last night's bed activities, she was living a nightmare and she didn't want to lose her best friend, that was all she cared about.

'The Wizarding community law accepts every marriage of any kind, religious rites and social classes, it was a law passed in the mid eighteenth century after the first collapse of the blood status marriages around the Wizarding world.' Hermione replied with her voice trembling from the shock.

'And what about that database?' Harry asked and Hermione sighed.

'Since… I'm your-wife.' She said, still not believing he words she was uttering. 'We must apply for a place of residence in common and our combined income, some answers… about possible offspring and other legal crap we must fix.' Hermione said and Harry looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

'We can't just cancel the marriage? Take a divorce?' he wondered and for a moment he felt guilt at the flash of hurt on Hermione's eyes before she could stand up and pace the room, moving away from him and turning her back at the room. He hadn't meant it in a bad way, in any way actually, he was just curious as he had never researched the domestic laws of the ministry, or any other part of the system laws for that matter.

'Wizarding marriages are to be changed or canceled until the 7th hour after the signing of the contracts and then are to be revoked after the 77th day from the signing of the contract, it's all about spells and symbolisms that have to do with fertility, good fortune and power in the binding of the couple through marriage.' Hermione explained and felt another stab of pain at Harry's momentary widening of his eyes that she could see through the mirror on the wall of the room.

'No worries, Harry, I'm on a contraceptive spell ever since I became an adult,' she said shamelessly as she couldn't feel anything else but annoyance and anger at everything. She never expected to find herself in a situation like this while Harry kept widening his eyes like an idiot. She needed to be alone, to scream and cry and scream some more at her stupid actions under the influence of alcohol, she needed space and time to cry over the spilled milk she had tried so hard to keep unspoiled.

'Well we're certain Hermione will do nothing in these days to compromise your fortune, Harry, she's not a gold digger like sweet old Fangirl of yours.' James said to lighten the mood but got ghostly-elbowed and glared by Lily while he got the attention of the younger couple.

'Who do you mean?' Hermione asked out of curiosity before Harry could ask the same thing but Lily shook her head.

'No one, James is joking,' Lily said curtly for the first time while James only shrugged and smiled sheepishly at his wife and the alive people of the room. 'Well look, yes right now you're both worried and confused and panicked and you'll need time to work this out but James and I first and then with Remus, Sirius and Albus have been watching over you for years and we know you'll make it.

'However we need to focus on who is using the stone to have the two of us here.' Lily said, trying to gain control of the situation and the younger couple decided to listen to the redhead woman than deal with their issues for the moment.

'You have been summoned by the minister for the hearing of improper apparition, Kingsley is a good man who loves you both and I'm sure he'll understand so when he's done scolding at you, it'll be a good time to explain to him. James and I will appear to him to make a point. As much as we appreciate our time with you this is not normal and whoever causing this, knows Harry well enough to use us like this.' Lily said and both Harry and Hermione nodded at the seriousness of the matter.

'Truth is, as much as we love you, Harry, we wish for you to keep coming to our graves and leave flowers like you do so frequently with Hermione than have the power of the Hallow corrupting you, every moment is precious in this case.' Lily added and this time Harry and Hermione looked at each other and nodded.

'We will find a way for the marriage,' Harry added to his mother's words, confirming the need to deal with their mistakes, no matter how much it hurt to call this… unfortunate action an actual mistake, maybe everything was happening for a reason.

'But first we must figure out who stole the stone and why they're using it.' Hermione added her own part, always completing Harry's words, even now that she wanted to scream at him and herself and protect their friendship no matter how much it hurt to actually cancel the marriage to her best friend and possibly the only marriage she would ever have…. With the only person she'd ever wished to be married to.

They were married, and there were so many unsolved issues between them that had nothing to do with a stupid illegal apparition or stuff about their vaults. They had to figure out everything about what they had done, what it meant to them, to each other, their friendship and their lives and what they'd do for the next seventy six days that they were officially married and bound to each other along what everyone –including their very jealous and still claiming of Hermione, best friend– would say about the previous night.

The seventy seven day long honeymoon was on and it looked like Hell already…

* * *

ooook i love it when i mess with wizrding laws since there is nothing certain about them in canon world so i can do whatever i like... so we have our babies married and bound to each other for the next chapters... and someone is using the stone to have the potters right there, the diagon alley no6 property is supposed to be Florish and Blotts that we'll see in future chapters and i hope you all liked the ideas i brought to the chapter, we still have to see reactions when they go back to england and the dynamics of the new and the old potters... we'll get to see again oldie characters and learn more about the existing ones (yep, for the ones who asked, Luna will be back, you know i love her) and we'll have more of everything, just wait until the love birds get to reach the ministry and then have each other talking about the happy event of the Elvis marriage... sssooo what you think, guys? was it worth the wait? i didn't want hysterical reactions as both hhr are sensible people and not scremaing lunatics like ron who would have destroyed the room and ran for the hills... what you think?

review is love and motivation and rainbows and unicorns, give me some!

xxx


	5. One Bane at the Time

ok obviously I can't update once a week, I'm sorry guys, I tried hard but I will be updating as soon as possibly but not weekly, thank you all for the support in messages and reviews, here is the new chapter :)

* * *

_Chapter Five – One Bane at the Time_

'We'll have to talk to Ron and the rest, before the _Prophet_ plasters it around the front page,' Hermione said as she looked at Harry this time and the Potters remained silent for their son's reaction to Hermione's words. He sighed and nodded, still looking at the forms of his parents in disbelief. Instead of facing the fact of talking to everyone, he decided to ask his parents one of the things that floated in his head in a rush.

'How come you decided to show yourselves to us?' he asked as casually as he could and the Potters gave small smiles at him.

'Whoever uses the stone had the intention of us showing our forms to you, but we decided it would be proper to show ourselves to Hermione as well, after all we consider her part of the family, married to you or not,' James said casually and made both Harry and Hermione blush and actually avoid each other's eyes. Hermione looked at Harry's parents for a moment and then lowered her head.

'Thank you, that means a lot to me, Mr. and Mrs. Potter,' she said modestly and even though she had been used to be talking to ghosts thanks to the Hogwarts spirits, it still felt strange to address Harry's parents. They smiled at her and this time Lily spoke with her warm voice even though it slightly echoed.

'Your actions through the years for Harry's life and happiness mean even more to us, Hermione, and please, call us by our names. James is right, we see you as our daughter in law.' Lily said and this time her son and Hermione blushed even harder. She gave a slight sight but decided not to say a word more as James was looking at her with a huge grin, she only winked at him once and then looked at the awkward living people before her.

'It's time for you to speak to your friends before it's up to the _Prophet_ to do so, and it'd be best if you packed your stuff since we'll be leaving for England soon. Harry, I'm sure there'll be some kind of fiesta for the Quidditch Cup.' Lily said and Harry gave a small smile at his mother, it was the first time she was planning even the smallest thing in his life. He nodded and looked at Hermione who had remained silent and uncomfortable close to the window of the room.

'Hermione, could I talk to you for a moment please?' he asked and smiled sheepishly at his parents who nodded in understanding as he moved closer to Hermione and led her to the bathroom of the room out of courtesy as not to ask his parents to disappear from sight just like that.

Hermione nodded her head at the Potters before she could follow Harry in the bathroom and let him close the door behind him. The small room filled with awkwardness the moment they remained in the presence of each other.

'So…' Harry started and struggled to find the words as Hermione was usually the one who did the talking. Should he say a word about last night, not the marriage but what followed, should he let it be for now? He needed to talk to her even though he wasn't sure what to say and they had agreed upon not talking for all those things for now.

'Harry, look,' Hermione started and for a moment she looked at her best friend's oh-so-familiar eyes, she needed to at least put one thing back in place, even if there was possibility that place had always been wrong, she needed that old wrong, for all this new situation felt scary and strange. 'You're my best friend and I know that at some point, we'll have to talk about what happened last night here in the hotel…' she started and sighed as she looked around, worried to meet his eyes and what could be in them. 'But for now, let it be, we need to talk to everyone then go back to England, find Kingsley, explain to him about your parents and when we have some solid answer or someone other than us trying to explain who could be using the stone, we'll figure this out, after all, in seventy six days this will be over and we'll be back to normal.' Hermione was trying unsuccessfully not to stammer as she looked at her hands, the tiles of the room, even the bath.

Harry felt a strange pang of fear at the prospect of those days ending, he wanted to put things straight between him and Hermione but he also wanted to…. to explain to her that being married to Hermione wasn't that bad, he hated the desperation he saw in her eyes, old feelings and hidden possibilities burnt like lava within him at the prospect of all this being discomforting to her. He had hoped good friends can make even better partners but obviously she wasn't taking any chances. However that led him to ask the next question.

'If it's so hard for you, why did you sleep with me last night?' he asked boldly as flashes from last night rushed in his head, images of her breathing close to his lips, her soft skin against his own, her scar on her left breast, her voice moaning his name in pleasure as he thrust within her body.

Hermione's eyes focused on him again but this time her eyes were cold, calculating, the stare you do not wish Hermione Granger addressing you with. He almost regretted his words as he saw her guards coming up fast.

'I was drunk,' she said curtly, 'Just like you were,' she added and Harry felt the challenge in her tone, his hot-headed Gryffindor character pushed him to answer with a challenge of his own.

'They say people are true when drunk,' he said and let out the truth as much as he could, her eyes for a moment lost their cold as she looked straight at his.

Did he mean his words? Was he trying to tell her what she thought he did? Was she willing to accept what he meant? Would she try once again with her best friend, her closest friend? Her previous experience with Ron prevented her. She wasn't supposed to have so many questions for the person she knew better than herself, yet again, she wasn't supposed to be in such situation with that very same person when she had vowed to herself she would let herself feel the pain.

'They say a lot of things about drunk people, you shouldn't consider them all to be the truth,' she answered at last, she wasn't ready for that kind of conversation and she wouldn't have through challenges and riddles anyway. She had just asked him to let it be and all he was doing was pushing it further. He wasn't Ron who would have just let out a comment or even an insensible remark and leave. He was Harry and he knew how to get what he wanted from her.

She moved a step towards the door of the bathroom but Harry caught her hand and stopped her, their eyes met again and stared at each other for a moment. They had been like this before, on their own with their hands holding each other, not as to stop one another from leaving but in times of need, despair, danger, even close to death.

'Hermione…' he tried this time, it wasn't easy for him to challenge her, to use his knowledge of her character when her brown eyes looked at him like this, she always respected him when he wouldn't talk, not she was forcing him to do the same with her very eyes.

'Please, at least for now, let it be,' she said and he sighed, brought her hand close to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

'I know you think we fucked it all up, but I'm here for you just like I know you're here for me,' he finally said and he knew she understood his words, they had been running around the subject for years now, they knew better than that, but for now, he would grant her wish, he would let it be.

She finally nodded, not letting her hopes or panic rise at the prospect of his words and finally took her hand away and moved outside the bathroom to find no one else but Ron waiting in the room, the hangover of his was evident in his posture and eyes, the Potters were looking at him amused although he obviously couldn't see them. Hermione felt the panic she had fought a minute ago as sooner or later, he would know.

'Hermione? What are you doing in Harry's room? Or actually his bathroom?' Ron asked, his voice always holding that part of suspicion when it came to Harry and Hermione, only this time he would be proven right. Hermione didn't miss Lily's small eye-roll at the tone of the ginger young man.

Hermione was ready to speak but at that moment Harry moved out of the bathroom as well and almost stumbled upon Hermione who hadn't moved more than a foot from the door. Ron's eyes narrowed.

'Hey, Ron,' Harry said awkwardly and glanced at Hermione who nodded her head, the sooner the better.

'Hey, guys,' Ron said as he watched the two friends moving close to him and seating in opposite directions.

'Ron, we need to tell you something.' Hermione started and Ron looked at them with suspicion in their eyes.

'I'm listening,' Ron said and waited as he noticed the two looking at a direction of the room, he looked at the spot as well.

'He can't see us,' Lily informed the youngest couple who only nodded as Ron was still looking at the spot the Potters were standing.

'OK, Ron, look,' Harry started and the ginger young man looked back at his friends.

'Come on, guys, you're scaring me, I just came here to tell Harry that we're leaving in an hour for the fiesta in England.' Ron said and Hermione decided to tell the truth and be done with it.

'Ron, last night, Harry and I got drunk, went to Vegas and got married, the thing is the marriage is legal for the British Ministry and now we must stay married for the next seventy six days or so.' Hermione said as coldly as she could to hide the emotions that still ran in her heart about the whole deal.

Ron was left speechless to look at them for some endless moments before he could burst in laughter.

'Oh guys, I almost bought it, and my head is killing me so stop it,' Ron said between snorts and sniffs of laughter as he held his head, he paused his reaction when he saw the solemn faces of his friends, his eyes fell on the rings they still had failed to remove from their fingers, or forgot to… 'You're bloody serious?' he asked after a moment more and this time Harry nodded as Ron looked first at him and then at Hermione who sighed and nodded. 'And when you say you got married... while drunk…. You… you two did…?' he asked and the solemn faces of truth before him had him off his seat and in a fit within moments.

'Ron, before you start-'

'Before I start?' Ron screamed at Harry as he had done in the past, Hermione glanced actually nervous at Harry's parents as the two friends were to fight for her. 'You know I'm trying here…' Ron said and everyone in the room –alive or not- got the meaning of his words about his try to have Hermione back. 'As for you… I suppose you got what you wanted since you always choose him!' Ron screamed this time at Hermione and Harry would swear he saw both the ghosts of his parents making each a step forward as to protect Hermione, or stop Ron, either way the atmosphere was thick and electrified.

'Ron, listen… Hermione and I…' Harry tried to negotiate with his best friend although he knew he wouldn't make it, Ron was always sensitive about everything Harry-Hermione related and revealing to him that they accidently got married and had sex was a stab deep in the wound he always kept open for his own reasons and purposes.

'I have nothing to listen to, you were supposed to be my friend, we've been through this, you told me things I thought were true from your lying mouth!' Ron shouted at Harry who tried very hard to keep his own temper in check. He had said things in the past, when he was younger, naïve, hunted in a game of death and destruction, in the middle of nowhere and desperate for his teen friend back. Now he didn't have it in him to reveal to both Ron and Hermione that those said words back then came in complete contrast with how he felt about his female best friend and as it happened, first wife. He glanced at Hermione for help, as always and the look she gave Ron almost frightened him.

Hermione was ready to make the step back, to try again and again to make Ron believe that it was a mistake, that it meant nothing, that it was a huge mess and that she didn't mean it. But as she felt Harry's eyes on her and the presence of his parents close by, combined with the furious face of Ron that she had seen way too many times over the past years, she decided to have a different approach on the matter.

'I am not an object, certainly not _your_ object, it's been years, you should have accepted a few things over the course of them, Ronald…. What I do with Harry or whoever else is actually my business and you like it or not. I have no obligation to change my mind, wait for you or actually make myself believe that the two of us have some future as a couple. You deserve the truth and this is it, we're friends and we'll always be if you wish for it, but nothing more.' There, she had said the truth she was dying to scream at his face. She had made it in calm tones, no hysterics and no holding back. She was in turmoil about what she did with Harry but this was the perfect opportunity to get clear with Ron before she had everyone else to face.

The Potters were looking at her almost in admiration while Harry seemed mesmerized. She didn't want to analyze anything at that moment but she knew, if she had said anything else to Ron than the things she had just uttered, it would be wrong both for him and herself. She needed to short out what she had had done with Harry, had it had meant but for now, she wouldn't be passive, she had to act against every bane at the time.

Ron was left speechless to stare between his friends before he could storm out of the room and slam the door shut. Hermione sighed as she expected nothing more or less from him. Harry was left speechless for a moment more.

'That certainly wasn't subtle but I think he got your point at last.' Harry said and Hermione noticed the small elbowing James gave to Lily before she could soundlessly hush him. She looked back at Harry and for a moment the fact of herself looking at her _husband _brought the almost familiar by now panic back in her head.

'Everyone is waiting downstairs.' Harry reminded to the room and Hermione looked around her. They had to be done with it and possibly arrange a portkey for themselves after it because she wasn't sure how people would react around them.

'Could you please arrange another portkey for us? Maybe one of the secondary ones arranged for your team? Maybe direct it to Grimmauld or some place safe for us to be until we go to the ministry?' Hermione changed the subject without getting completely off the point. Harry nodded his head and looked at her for a moment. 'I hope I am welcome to Grimmauld.' She added as she hadn't thought that Harry's renovated house might not be where he wanted them or her to be for the time being.

'You renovated the place, made it a home for humans, you're its actual mistress, with the marriage or not…' Harry added with a tiny dose of humor and Hermione smiled and nodded her head, pretending she didn't hear James mumbling something to Lily who hushed him again…

* * *

sooooooooooo what you think guys? did you like it? I wanted a small part for ron and only and the next one will be the chapter of their return to england... you like james and lily and their little hints of favor towards hermione? and what about her way before ron for the first time? thank you for reading

please review


	6. Under the Carpet

ok guys here i am, alive and well but so busy and tired, i'm sorry for the lack of updates, life is simply out of hand although it's good to have so many changes, i promise i'll try my best to have more updates in the next weeks :)

Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter Six – Under the Carpet

"We'll let them know a few minutes before the portkeys are activated and then we'll leave as I asked of my coach for Grimmauld.' Harry muttered as he moved down the corridor with Hermione by his side and the Potters' ghosts behind them as guardians who are watching the alive couple's steps.

He had just returned from his little chat with Oliver Wood his coach in the national team requesting the portkey that would lead to number twelve of Grimmauld. Thankfully, Wood was way too happy with the world cup and proud to be the savor's co-player and old co-student that he didn't mind Harry's "miscalculation", as Wood had called the accidental marriage Harry had told him about. Harry only wished things would be that easy with the rest of the world.

The accidentally married couple of friends was soon entering the buzzing from noise room where everyone was having their breakfast before the portkeys could be given to the groups. Ron was nowhere to be seen during meal time and that said something. Harry and Hermione spotted the table where their seats would be waiting, among the Weasleys.

People welcomed them with cheerful words, some pats on the back and handshakes as the euphoria of the Cup's victory lingered on. Both harry and Hermione could feel the creepiness of the people's eyes both for the secret they held for a while longer and the two very dead War Heroes they had trailing behind them unseen by anyone else.

Molly Weasley welcomed them first with kisses on the cheeks and beckoning for them to sit down and have breakfast.

'My dear ones, we sent Ron for you but he never returned, we guess he slept somewhere in some corner after his headache.' Molly said, showing her disproval of her son's habits. Hermione however didn't miss Lily's stare at Molly while talking and greeting the young people, she decided however to let it go for now.

Hermione herself started staring however at Ginny the moment the ginger girl started smiling at Harry with that ridiculous brown eyes at him as if he was a demigod or something. Married to her best friend or not, she was tired of Ginny acting like that around him, she had talked to the youngest Weasley in the past about her relationship and feelings for Harry but after a point, Ginny would only get jealous and start accusing Hermione of the same things Ron accused her of. She watched Ginny staring at Harry, his surroundings as if she was waiting for the moment to go near him, talk to him or touch him yet she remained back, staring with a disturbing intensity. Only now, Hermione realized the girl would have a reason for accusations as she and Harry were about to announce their marriage… She gulped down the knot in her throat and decided to stop staring for now…

'We found Ron and you'll probably see him again in England.' Harry said and the Weasleys looked at him in wonder.

'He's that sleepy?' George asked with a small smile, even after all those years from the war, he still looked odd at his own with Fred taken from the battle of Hogwarts.

'Well, lets be clear here since it'll be all crazy about it anyway.' Harry muttered before he could glance at Hermione and take her acceptance by her little nod. 'Last night Hermione and I got drunk, went to Vegas and got married.' Harry said and left the table of people around him along a couple of tables around theirs in silence.

'According to Wizarding Law we're bound to stay married for a total of seventy seven days and the moment we return to England, which will be the soonest, we'll contact the ministry for the legal issues of the whole deal and the intention of annulling the marriage the day we're allowed to.' Harry added and Hermione had remained silent although she felt the heat of embarrassment on her cheeks. She could also feel the glaring eyes of Molly and Ginny on her exclusively. The thought of needing to talk to her own parents remained inside her head from the moment she knew she should let the Wizarding World know.

'I can't believe this…' Ginny whispered first, glaring between Harry and Hermione while Molly was left speechless to do the same.

'Congratulations….' George said with a knowing, mischievous smile that let everyone wondering while Arthur muttered something about such legal issues taking some time but "not being a big deal legally once annulled".

Harry didn't let anyone else add something as he stood up and waited for Hermione to do the same as at that moment the Ministry employees were entering the room to give the portkeys to the groups appointed to return to England.

'I guess the next days will be full for us so for the time being, excuse us if we're not to see you frequently. We'll try our best to visit the Burrow the soonest after the storm has calmed.' Harry added with a voice hard enough not to allow to anyone the smallest interference. Hermione felt grateful as the glares of Molly and Ginny on her were less than obvious and at that moment she was glad Harry had taken care of the talking to them. The presence of Lily and James close to them also felt good and safe but she was glad to stand up from her seat and move along Harry to the guy who approached them exclusively and gave them a pencil.

'Mr. and Mrs. Potter, the portkey leading to Grimmauld Place number twelve will be activated in three minutes. I am obliged to remind you that your presence in the Minister's office is requested for the appointed day he has set for you.' The young woman with the Asian features and the name Maria on the label informed both, she seemed stoic before the presence of two "famous" people that had just gotten married and Harry would have sweared he remembered the girl as an older Slytherin student in his first years but he couldn't be sure.

'Thank you, have a nice day.' Hermione said as she took the pen and looked at Harry, Lily and James. She didn't dare look at the dumbfounded people on the table they had just left behind them. 'That went well, I suppose.' She finally concluded and Harry gave a small bitter chuckle and a nod.

'It could have gone better, if some people were brave enough to see the obvious,' Lily commented while she kept staring at the Weasleys unseen herself from the world. Hermione fetl as if Lily wasn't that pleased about the staring and glaring that had taken place and as a Gryffindor of her own right, she wasn't too subtle about her feelings.

Harry looked at his mother with a sense of pride for her. He was glad other people also saw what he had been seeing ever since the end of the war. He was glad he shouldn't feel guilty over seeing the truth of his almost foster family.

'Well, we'll have more things than this to think about once back in England.' James said and everyone nodded as the question about who is using the stone was adamant.

Hermione felt her stomach dropping as she saw Ginny standing up and moving towards them while looking at Harry with eyes unread. The Brunette was only glad that the portkey activated itself and she and Harry apparated far away from the almost confrontation.

The portkey trip lasted –as expected- two hours of swirling in colors and places until both Hermione and Harry reached London and Grimmauld in an aftermath of nausea and confusion.

'I hate this part,' Harry grimaced as he stumbled the few steps to number twelve as the portkey deactivated itself in Hermione's hand.

The familiar steps of Grimmauld Place number 12 showed themselves before the young couple of friends and spouses and when the entire house was done revealing itself to them, Harry moved up the stairs of the entrance with Hermione following behind him and opened the door of the house.

The Grimmauld Hermione had helped decorate or actually renovate had nothing to do with the gloomy house the Order of the Phoenix had used back in the war as headquarters. Gryffindor colors mixed with mahogany furniture, rich fabrics and beautiful decorative objects gave a cozy feeling but nothing too classical or overwhelming as Harry was the minimalistic type.

They had to call the ministry department of misused objects to remove Mrs. Black furious portrait, have the name Potter thrown here and there for some special privilege to have the license for internal illumination of the house through the walls so the house could always give an impression of lightness and happiness. Something desperately needed as many times the hours of the night were full of nightmare and the sleepless hours that followed had to be spent in light as to keep the sanity of it all. The house was renovated by Hermione in the way that would help a war hero that was also the victim to get over the horrors of the war.

'Padfoot told us to let you know that he really likes the way the house looks now.' James said casually behind them and for the couple of friends brought themselves back from the relief they had felt the moment they entered the house they both considered theirs, their shelter. James' words made both sigh and smile at the same time. Of course Sirius would like the house, he liked Hermione so much, trusted her and her cat with his life and Harry's.

'He says a few more things but you shouldn't know,' James added the moment Lily showed up next to him and elbowed him for good measure, he only cheekily grinned and nodded his head. 'He wonders when you'll bring Crookshanks back.' He finally added for Hermione but still looking at Lily sheepishly.

'I'll have him back the moment I see my parents, I had left him off to them so I could come to the States with Harry.' Hermione said and remembered that she had to tell her parents about her marriage… that would possibly be the icing on the cake for their daughter's adventures…

'We better let you two get some rest,' Lily said, looking pointedly at her husband who smiled sheepishly again and nodded before he could vanish for the night. Lily smiled at the exhausted by the trip and the hour change, people before her. 'Take it easy, guys,' she only said as she too, vanished from their sight for the rest of the night.

'Since it's afternoon, we could have some dinner and wait for the time difference to get on us. Tomorrow I'll have to show up for the fiesta in the afternoon but first, we'll go to the ministry.' Harry said and Hermione simply nodded, she was drained, and the return to England it all made the errors of the past day more real, the ministry, the public, Harry's team, her parents, the rest of their circles of friends and colleagues. She wondered what kind of chaos would break before her bookstore from reporters and prying eyes when she'll have to reopen on Wednesday. She sighed and started moving for the kitchen of Grimmauld when Harry took her hand and she stopped to look at him.

'It'll be alright,' Harry suggested and took both her hands in his. He hated seeing her like this, it unnerved him to know she's so sad and troubled because of what they did, something he so much enjoyed at the time of doing it, both the marriage and what followed.

'It's just a big mess and we need to figure it all out.' Hermione whispered and Harry sighed and nodded as he pulled her slightly closer to him.

'I know…' he whispered this time and let her hand to cup her cheek. 'We've been through worse… we'll pull through, by the time we'll have to officially split up, the people will have forgotten about us.' He tried to show her it was no big deal, it was all about the legal issues, she asked him not to touch what it all meant for the both of them and he'd respect her wish for now, they indeed had a lot in their heads, and a threat that brought back his parents to consider but for now, he could comfort her in the only way he knew how as a man: the wrong one.

It was all a deal, she had to see it like this, like he saw it, because she asked him to see it like this herself, still it hurt to know he just wanted to be done with it, with them. What was wrong with her? What did she want? What did she want from him? Wasn't he –like always- trying to follow her lead? Wasn't it what she wanted? Did she expect some love confession of undying faith and care? Didn't she had those things already? A war proved it. And from the other hand, she had to let everyone know because they would learn anyway. She had to tell her parents, her friends, solve the issue with the Potters' ghosts, protect her property and Harry's, keep her shop running and somehow spend the rest seventy six days in peace with what she had done.

'A big mess, indeed. I think I'll skip dinner and go to bed, two hours of the portkey travel exhausted me.' She finally concluded and moved away from Harry, leaving his hands to fall to his sides in defeat.

'Goodnight, Hermione,' he could only say as he watched her moving up the stairs to the room she had chosen from the time they had decided to fix the house.

'Night, Harry,' she only answered and he could hear in her tone all the exhaustion, sadness and worry reflected in his own heart…

* * *

ok our babies are jumping around and not in the point, i think it's in their nature to hide everything under the carpet, what you think guys? we're close to see the encounter of them against everyone in the wizarding world

thank you for reading, please review


	7. Home Bloody Home

OK yes i am back and it's almost 1 am here and i made it to finish the chapter, i know it's been weeks upon weeks and i am so sorry for the delay AGAIN but i had to go to Ireland and then i returned and got sick and only now i feel well enough to come around, my daily life is crazy and the muse completely distracted by my daily banes that it's hard for her to get inspired and give me something but i'll do my best to have more updates

Enjoy and thank you for your patience...

* * *

_Chapter Seven – Home Bloody Home_

A big Mess

A huge Mess

That was the best description Hermione could give to her situation with Harry and everything that included them as she got dressed in the bedroom she occupied in Grimmauld Place. A place so different from the one she had lived in during the war.

Mostly because of her, the mansion now was a beautifully decorated place with Victorian touches and some modern parts to remind the rhythms the Muggles live in, since both Harry and herself had grown up in the Muggle World. The house had a beautiful feeling although the old furniture had remained because of their good quality, the ugly heads of dead house elves, Mrs. Black's portrait and the dark curtains were gone and after the best cleaning team of the ministry had been hired by the authorities to help renovating the house of the Savor, Grimmauld looked perfect.

She had done it all for Harry, her best friend, she never imagined she would share this house as his wife, even if for only seventy six more days. She glanced at herself in the mirror she had painted herself and sighed at her reflection. She insisted on dressing like a muggle in her bookstore but this was an official call from the ministry so she had decided to wear her robes, simple dark blue color and a necklace were enough, she never liked dressing up with hats and too many layers of fabric like Minerva McGonagall. It'd be enough noise with everyone knowing by now about her marriage to the Man Who Conquered thanks to the Prophet, she'd spare herself from having her name in the "best or worst dressed column" at the last pages of the news paper as well.

She opened the door of her bedroom and moved down the stairs in the illuminated hall, the light coming by the unusually bright sun through the windows. She could hear commission in the kitchen and she entered the room to find Harry talking animatedly with James while Lily watched the wary Kreatcher making breakfast. It still felt weird to have the Potters around, it also brought back the very important matter of who is using the stone to have Harry's dead parents by his side.

No matter who was doing it for whatever reasons, Hermione couldn't stop herself from thanking them just a bit, as she watched Harry laughing with something James had said, she always wished Harry would have a chance to spend time with his parents and now he was having it, Hermione had to admit that even though the Stone endangered a lot of things for a person, right now Harry was happy and she would love to meet the Potters more as well.

'Good morning, dear,' Lily's gentle voice broke her train of thought and Hermione smiled, Lily had this quality of calming everyone down even with a greeting, making your feel it'd be alright after all. Harry and James looked at her with smiles, Hermione almost blushed for interrupting the family moment.

'Good morning, Mrs. Potter,' James said wickedly as if he had read her mind and was making her feel comfortable with a joke, it worked as Harry rolled his eyes good naturally at his dad and Lily chuckled while Hermione smiled and finally reached them at the table.

Hermione sat down next to Lily who smiled at her and Kreacher approached with a bowl full of cereal and milk.

'Thank you, Kreacher,' Hermione offered kindly to the elf that only nodded and moved away, looking warily at the ghosts of the Potters, some things hadn't changed in Grimmauld but at least Kreacher had stopped insulting everyone.

'How did you sleep, dear?' Lily asked and Hermione smiled and nodded before she could take a bite.

'I slept well, thank you,' Hermione said and took her bite as she looked at Lily's smiling semi-transparent face, she felt like she had known the woman and her presence for a long time, maybe she did indeed, as Lily and James had been always around to watch over them.

'We should eat and go to the Ministry, Kingsley sent an owl this morning, he has gathered all the paperwork for both cases in his office and it'll be a private hearing just us and him, I guess it helps that it's about the Potter name and we have the Cup, lets hope they will all be gossipy and not mental with the marriage, after we're done with both cases, we should talk to him about the Stone.' Harry said and Hermione nodded and kept eating, she didn't have to add anything. After the hearing with Kingsley she'd go straight to her bookstore and she had to face the community face to face there.

'If you wish, I can come to the bookstore with you after we're done. I'm sure Wood is still drunk somewhere with a harem so he won't need anytime soon and the fiesta is planned for tomorrow night.' Harry added as if he could read her mind. She sighed, not sure if having Harry with her in the middle of Diagon Alley would be a good idea, on the other hand, she couldn't imagine all those customers and curious people facing her on her own.

'Yeah, maybe you should come with me, after all I need to clean the upper sleeves and you were always better with heights than me.' Hermione added with an attempt for humor that worked as the three Potters around her chuckled.

'I never liked the heights either, I always had James to do the shelves.' Lily said and turned at the sound of a loud purring that entered the kitchen as Crookshanks had been left at Grimmauld before the cup for Kreacher to feed him and keep him company even though both creatures didn't like each other very much. Lily's eyes widened and her ghost stood up and looked at the cat, possibly appearing herself to him as he noticed her presence and rushed close to her immaterial form.

'Spooky! At last! James, look at him, he's in great shape!' Lily exclaimed happily as she stood close to the cat that watched her with knowing eyes and even tried to lick her hand. Both Harry and Hermione had been left speechless to watch the scene.

'His name is Crookshanks…' Hermione tried as the cat at last left Lily and moved close to the brunette. Lily smiled and nodded her head.

'When we had him, we had called him spooky because he scared Harry sometimes as a toddler, he couldn't expect Harry to scare him back when he learnt to walk at eleven months…' Lily explained and Harry spoke still in shock.

'With a broom for babies?' he asked and Hermione looked at him, a flash of memory that included one of Lily's letters to Sirius in that very same house right before the Horcrux Hunt. She couldn't believe Crookshanks was the same cat, however that explained how Crookshanks always preferred Harry right after Hermione herself, he knew him since he was a baby.

'Wow… ok, that explains a lot,' Hermione said and Lily smiled knowingly.

'Kneazles have many powers, even if he's half-half, he is very clever, when Voldemort was after us, I had tried to make him understand that he should protect Harry. I suppose he was lost after the day Voldemort found us but he never stopped trying. He found you first and in this way he kept an eye on Harry, that's why he also recognized Sirius, I guess Padfoot never told you about him but the two of them knew each other, it was actually Sirius who brought him to us in the first place.' Lily said and Hermione and Harry watched her in greater shock. 'You really think we'd left you just like that even if the Marauders were all gone? We had only hoped Harry wouldn't end up with my sister but that was out of our power after a point…' Lily said and the guilt in her voice was evident. 'That's one of the things I can't forgive Albus for…' she added in a whisper and Harry felt like hugging his mother. James had been silent but reached his wife in their airy forms and took her hand, effectively touching her in their shape. Harry sighed, they had many wounds to heal in their possibly limited time as reunited family but for now that had to deal with everything else.

'I think we should be going to the ministry for now and then talk about Spooky or Crookshanks' true talents, I always thought he looked at me judgingly like Hermione would do when I didn't something wrong but I suppose he had taken from the both of you.' Harry said, attempting humor as he addressed both his mother and wife slash best friend slash the woman he needed slash many things more…

'He's right, Kingley will be waiting.' Hermione said after a moment and nodded her head as they stood up and Crookshanks meowed at her lovingly. 'I'm sure you'll have great company here, I'll be back soon.' She told her cat and felt a wave of possessive love for him, she had him for years, no matter why _he _had chosen her, she had chosen him as well and loved her cat dearly.

The couples moved close to the kitchen's massive fireplace while Crookshanks watched and Hermione threw the floo powder in the fire that turned emerald green. Harry and Hermione held hands while James and Lily watched them.

'We'll be right beside you and we'll show ourselves when we'll be alone with Kingsley. Good luck.' James said and Hermione and Harry nodded as Harry was already throwing the powder in the flames and they called clearly their destination.

'Ministry of Magic Atrium!'

They reappeared in a burst of flames that followed more bursts of flashes and an onslaught of reporters calling to each other "they're here" "a comment about the marriage" and many more questions and statements while simple civilians were also watching and gathering with the Morning Prophet in their hands. Harry and Hermione shielded their eyes from the flashes of the photographers and started moving through the crowd to reach the elevators with the ghosts of the Potters by their side staying silent and glaring daggers at the reporters who followed like vultures and blocked their way.

'Maybe we should just appear to them and have a true spectacle to gossip about.' James said exasperated as the elevator door at last closed behind them, they were alone in the elevator as no other employee or citizen had made it to reach the elevator because of the crowd around the four Potters.

'Maybe we should have asked Kingsley to floo right in his office.' Hermione offered more logically and sighed as she wondered what would be happening outside her bookstore.

They were soon in the floor of the minister's office and the couples moved outside the elevator suffering more stares and looks of employees around them who whispered, nudged each other and even snickered as the one visible couple moved towards the minister's office. Hermione and Harry didn't pay attention, they were used to people talking behind their back, for the years before, it was without reason mostly, now they had verified everyone's suspicion about the two of them but what mattered was the meeting with Kingsley and nothing else… absolutely nothing else.

They reached the secretary of the minister who only nodded her good morning and gestured for them to enter the minister's office. They did so and found Kingsley's massive form crouched above a stack of papers. The man with the dark skin and radiant smile looked up at them and clapped his hands with an amused look on his face that reminded them very much of a late friend of his who happened to be the head of the Order of the Phoenix…

'The new generation of the Potters, how good is to see you, guys!' Kingsley said and Harry and Hermione for the first time in two days felt like this wasn't the end of the world, their friends had been judging, the whole world was looking at them like the new zoo number but one of their oldest friend and guardian during the war was all smiles and grins at their petrified expressions.

'Hello Kingsley,' Hermione said first and the man smiled and gestured for them to sit before his desk as he sat back down on his chair and looked at both of them.

'I would start with the things you caused by the misused magic but since you're war heroes and I'm the minister I just need you signatures on a dozen of paper about how much you regret your decision to do so, a simple statement to the public and a sincere apology to the council and we're good. All I want to know about is the Elvis Wedding, what songs did he play?' Kingsley asked happily and actually made Harry and Hermione chuckle.

'About the wedding, we want to cancel it.' Harry said with a smile and Hermione nodded but Kingsley looked at them in shock, suddenly sobering.

'You didn't want to get married?' he asked and the two felt like falling back to the pool of awkwardness they've been swimming in the past days…

'We did by accident, we were drunk and now we want to have the seventy seven days pass and then cancel it.' Hermione said while blushing and Kingsley frowned and let his body touch on the back of the chair, looking at them and pondering.

'I had thought that even drunk you two…' he tried but then shook his head quickly as if he had remembered something and then nodded. 'Never mind, whatever you think is better for you, after all sometimes we must choose ourselves between what is right… over what is easy… alas, it's good you have about seventy five days to decide, no matter what I'll have your cancelation of the marriage ready for you to sign in seventy four days and you'll be good as single again.' Kingsley said and left the two young people looking at him almost with shame in their eyes over their decision to cancel their marriage while Lily and James looked knowingly at each other.

'Can I help you with anything else?' Kingsley asked warmly as to fill the awkward silence that followed his words. Harry snapped out of it first and spoke, this time in an almost pained tone in his voice.

'Someone is using the Resurrection Stone again. I had given my statements but what I did with the Hallows before the ministry after the war and I guessed the area I had thrown the stone would have been searched but someone has obviously taken it.' Harry said and Kingsley this time looked at them with shock.

'Who have they summoned?' he asked and Harry looked at the spot the Potters were standing, deciding it was time, both James and Lily appeared themselves to the ministry who looked at them with wide eyes.

'Good Lord, James, Lily, it's been so long!' he whispered in shock and the couple nodded their heads.

'As you understand, we need the minister's help with this as we have nothing to do with the aurors or the Order anymore and we only know it must be someone who knows Harry's sensitivity with his family but that's about everyone who knows the Boy Who Lived and his story…' Hermione said and Kingsley nodded his head with his eyes still glued on the couple of ghosts before him.

'Of course, I will have everyone helping with this. The ministry had searched about the stone and indeed hadn't found it in an entire forest, we had hoped it was lost forever, but this is clear evidence. Keep a low profile, as much as this is possible and I'll do my best with every department and office of the ministry to have this solved.' Kingsley said and both Harry and Hermione could see why the man before them had been twice re-elected as Minister after the war in the voting for the position of the most important man in the Wizarding Community, he gave an air of authority and confidence only Dumbledore had been able to inspire in the past.

'Thank you, Kingsley,' Harry said honestly and the man before him smiled at him like a father would do for his son.

'Just sign up these parchments and you're good to go back to your business from the fireplace here, don't give those predators the satisfaction of a second spectacle, as for you, Jamie and Lil, keep quiet and around only these two young beautiful people and I'll find a way.' Kingsley said over Harry and Hermione's shoulders who were already signing up the papers of all the legal issues they had created with their marriage and drunken night. 'Give my regards to Albus and Sirius.' He added and James winked as Lily smiled at the older man. 'And something more,' Kingsley said now addressing Harry and Hermione, 'since all this was accidental,' he said and with his wand conjured a roll of parchment. 'All the things the official letter from the ministry is not telling you about a magical marriage in the first seventy seven days of it. You better read it.' Kingsley added and Hermione took the parchment in her hands.

'Thank you…' she said and put the parchment in her robes' pocket. 'For everything,' Harry added as the two young people shook hands with the older man who smiled and gestured for them to reach the floo.

'Contact me with whatever you need and I'll do the same the moment I have news over the case, I'll have the best team of aurors in this.' he reassured them and Harry and Hermione nodded their heads as they turned the fireplace in to a floo station with the powder and then said their goodbye and flood themselves away and into Hermione's bookstore.

The curtains were blocking the light everyone looking from outside but the buzzing of people gossiping outside the shop were evident, it seemed like too many people were in the mood for a new book that day…

'It'll be alright,' Harry reassured her as he hadn't left her hand from his grasp. He actually raised their joined hands close to his lips and kissed her knuckles while the sound from outside and the smell of books and parchment filled their senses. Hermione looked at the man before him, her best friend, her husband, Kingsley's words and face of shock were now a memory but a striking one. She finally smiled and nodded her head.

'Come on, show me those shelves you want me to clean. Lets keep the bookstore closed for today but stay here and have it cleaned, none can get in without our permission and none will disturb us. In the afternoon we can go to your parents.' He offered and Hermione nodded and sighed at the thought of Jane and Edward Granger encountering their daughter's newest adventures…

'Alright, first things first then, the shelf up there with the history books.' She said and smiled at Harry who nodded and winked at her as he reached for the ladder.

* * *

I'm sure there were errors but it's 1 am and i need to go to bed since i'm working tomorrow, i hope you liked it, what you think? Kingsley was a figure of authority and humor, just as i imagined him during the series, he and McGonagall have seriously been under-developed and i want more of them in every story, i hope you liked the chapter, i did my best to have the hhr dynamics and lime enough in it, crookshanks is spooky, not that impossible huh? the cat always liked harry and helped sirius... he could be the potters' cat, opinions? thoughts? ideas?

i'm all ears, please review :)


End file.
